fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frigid Mizutsune
|ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |move = Ice Spike Spin-Cycle |creator = Werequaza86 }} A slippery subspecies of Mizutsune. Frigid Mizutsune has a special freezing bubblefoam that coats the ground in a sheet of ice as it slides around. Its bubbles can also utilize ice, freezing into ice balls midair. Physiology Frigid Mizutsune is a grey color compared to the original's white color. Its body has varying shades of blue with some red details. Its eyes are also a purple color. The Frigid Mizutsune's fins are a little bit smaller than the original as well. When enraged, the blue becomes a darker color. But while tired, all the colors on Frigid Mizutsune become lighter. Behavior Much like the original, Frigid Mizutsune aren't very aggressive monsters. But when food becomes scarce, they can become quite agitated. They primarily live in snowy environments, but some have been found in cool caves as well. Abilities The Frigid Mizutsune is agile and slick, just like the original. Slipping in and out to perform hit and run tactics is the main way it attacks physically. Frigid Mizutsune retains the ability to produce bubbles that slow down and hinder their foes. Some of these bubbles have frost form on them however. When this happens, the bubble pops into shards of ice that cause ice blight. Some of these bubbles will appear red and boost attack like the original's. But when a red bubble begins to freeze over, popping it will cause the hunter to be covered in a cold fluid, reducing attack. When enraged, Frigid Mizutsune slides around even more, leaving behind a special bubblefoam that becomes like a thin sheet of ice on the ground. This will cause hunters to slide around, even without bubbles. Frigid Mizutsune can fire a beam of freezing water. While doing this, it'll do flips to try and catch foes off guard. When it performs its spin-cycle attack, the special bubblefoam splashes around, before freezing into icicles. These last for about a minute and deal minor damages as they are stepped on. Sometimes when Frigid Mizutsune spits out a large bubble, frost will form around it. When this happens, if it hits the ground, ice spikes will form there as well. Carves High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 250-560 Fire: -25 Water: -10 Thunder: 0 Ice: 25 Dragon: 10 Skills: Bubbly Dance, Rueful Crit, Element ATK Down Gunner HR Defense: 125-280 Fire: -20 Water: -5 Thunder: 5 Ice: 30 Dragon: 15 Skills: Bubbly Dance, Rueful Crit, Element ATK Down Weapons Greatsword Frozen Petal Frozen Bloom Longsword Quiet Snow Roaring Winds Sword and Shield Snowy Winds Icy Winds Dual Blades Blazing Noon Frozen Midnight Lance Calm Sleet Raging Blizzard Gunlance Maiden's Sleet Princess' Blizzard Hammer Cleansed Hammer Clarity Hammer Hunting Horn Soothing Bell Cleansing Bell Switch Axe Warm Greeting Embrace Axe Insect Glaive Frosty Halberd Curved Icicle Charge Blade Snow Digger Permafrost Drill Light Bowgun Cold Fog Lost Fog Heavy Bowgun Stratus Shot Windy Howl Bow Blessed Snow Heaven's Frost Quests High Rank G Rank Notes *Name and icon credit to TheBrilliantLance *The original idea for a Mizutsune subspecies was going to be dragon element and live in hot areas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Bubbleblight Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Werequaza86